A Pleasant Surprise
by cherryhystrix
Summary: Happy birthday, Tenten! NejiTen one-shot, lime-y. Rated M to be safe; r&r!


Hi, everyone!

Today is a Tenten's special day, so I decided to write this cute and slightly lime-y NejiTen one-shot (my first NejiTen fic, in fact).

I hope you all like it.

**Rated M to be safe.**

**I do not own Naruto****; shocking, I know.**

* * *

><p>"Lee, where are we <em>going<em>?" Tenten asked for the millionth time, clearly irritated. She did _not _like being blindfolded, especially when Lee was the one acting as her eyes.

"We are almost there, Tenten! Do not let the spirit of youth and excitement take control of you just yet!" Lee exclaimed. She let out a quiet, exasperated breath. She couldn't even tell if he was more excited than usual, his 'youthful' demeanor unfortunately existing _all_ the time.

A few more moments passed by (excruciatingly slowly, it seemed) when she noticed that everything was silent except for the sounds of their dull footsteps against grass and the distant sound of crickets as they eagerly awaited the nightfall.

Finally, they stopped walking, and Tenten's heart started beating faster in anticipation as she felt Lee untying the blindfold. When he took it off, Tenten almost stumbled backwards in shock.

"SURPRISE!" The rest of the Konoha Eleven—_Thirteen_, she silently corrected herself, noticing Sasuke and Sai with the rest of Squad Seven—stood under a large tent on Training Grounds Three as they shouted happily, the girls throwing confetti in the air. Even Guy-sensei was there. _But then again, how could he not participate in a spectacle of youth such as this?_ Tenten thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"No way, you guys!" Tenten exclaimed as everyone joined in the largest group hug she'd ever witnessed.

"You didn't have to do this for me!" And with that, the excited chatter began, the more nonchalant members of the group mostly listening.

"You've been doing an excellent job, Tenten, you deserve it," Guy said, giving her a signature thumbs-up. She smiled at the familiar gesture for once.

"But I've got some matters to attend to with my rival," He said more fiercely. Tenten swore she saw flames in his eyes.

"Have fun, you crazy youthful kids!"

And as soon as he left, the alcohol came out.

* * *

><p>Tenten sighed. Crazy might have been an understatement with a certain blond idiot in the group.<p>

She spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, eating, and anything that didn't involve drinking the alcohol that she's_ sure_ Naruto brought, the moron.

By the time their festivities came to a close, Naruto and Lee were extremely loopy, their arms around each other's shoulders as they sang a song, very out of tune. Even Sai was unusually cheery, she noticed, a red flush tinting the trios' cheeks.

One by one, the crowd diminished and she was finally left alone with Neji. They silently picked up the small amounts of scattered trash.

"They threw me a party but couldn't pick up the trash, figures." Tenten mumbled jokingly, throwing away the last piece of trash. She knew they meant well.

Tenten started getting ready to leave when she realized she had too many gifts to carry on her own. She looked over at Neji, sheepish.

"Need help?" He asked as if reading her mind, and her response was nothing but a grateful smile. They made their way to Tenten's apartment in comfortable silence, the crickets' song now louder than before, she noted absentmindedly as she looked up, realizing how beautiful the night looked. It was a never-ending sea of dark blue, and the amount of stars out left her in awe. Usually there was only a few, but tonight there was an abundance of them, each twinkling from their respective places in the sky.

Neji's gaze shifted over towards her, noticing the way the moonlight hit her face, highlighting every delicate angle. For such a fierce kunoichi, she managed to look so fragile sometimes.

He quickly tore his gaze away, mentally berating himself for staring at her like an idiot. After a few moments she looked over at him, her smile so genuine that it reached her chocolate eyes.

"Thanks for the help." She said, and he realized they'd arrived. He nodded, a stirring in his chest catching him off guard. _I almost forgot._

"I can make some tea, if you don't mind the wait." She offered, not looking him in the eye. He wondered if it was his mind playing tricks on him or if there really was a pink tint to her cheeks. He pushed the thought aside, nodding in agreement.

She smiled again, unlocking the door as they slipped off their sandals and brought her gifts inside. She wished they hadn't spent money on her, but she couldn't deny the pleasant feeling of being acknowledged deep in her stomach as she eyed the pile before making her way to the kitchen.

It's didn't take long for the familiar whistle of the tea kettle to fill the apartment. She poured a small cup for her and a small cup for Neji, knowing that he was like her in the sense that she liked a little tea at a time. She stepped out of the kitchen and Neji swallowed when he realized she had taken her hair down from the usual buns, a rare sight. He couldn't help but think she looked even prettier that way, the subtle cinnamon brown waves seeming to make her look more feminine.

"Today was great," she said casually, letting out a relaxing sigh as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I feel bad that they spent so much effort on me, but I had a nice time. It seems like it's been too long since the last time we were all together like that, no one on a mission or anything." Tenten said, taking a sip of her tea and relishing in the warmth as it traveled down her throat.

Neji nodded silently in agreement and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Always so talkative, Neji, slow down." She said jokingly, nudging him playfully. He cleared his throat and that's when she realized he looked nervous for once.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, raising a brown eyebrow.

"I…uh…" Tenten blinked, putting her tea down on the coffee table. Was Neji Hyūga _stuttering_? She had to bite her lip from laughing wildly, settling for a small smile as she let him finish.

"I wanted to give you your gift in private." He said, feeling like everything that came out of his mouth sounded ridiculous.

"What is it?" She asked, concealing the eagerness in her voice with a tone of vague curiosity. She watched in silence as he put his tea on the table next to hers.

"Stand up and turn around." It was more of a command than a question, and Tenten let out an exasperated sigh as she obliged to the former.

"Don't tell me I'm getting blindfolded again." She said, crossing her arms in front of herself impatiently. Neji didn't even bat a lash.

"Just turn around, Tenten." He said evenly, and she did so, albeit skeptically. She took in a sharp breath when she felt his calloused fingers place something on her neck, closing the item with ease. She turned, entranced as he fixed her hair with a tenderness that was very un-Neji-like.

"Look." He said, gesturing to the mirror in the entryway. She stepped over to it, smiling. A thin white gold chain adorned her neck, a small white gold circle dangling from it. It took her a minute to see the 'T' engraved in it, and when she did her smile grew. She ran over to him, and he let out a quiet noise of surprise when she hugged him.

"Thanks, Neji." She said, smiling as she pulled away. She fought the warmth that crawled onto her cheeks as she looked into his lavender eyes. He was looking at her with an intensity that made a shiver roll down her spine. She noted that he hadn't taken his hands off her waist, and with a '_what the hell, it's my birthday_' she got up on her tippy toes and kissed him. He eagerly responded, kissing her back with a gentle sweetness that she knew was reserved just for her, and just the thought made her toes curl and her heart accelerate. It was everything she had ever hoped it would be.

She pulled back after a minute, breathless. He kissed her again, more intensely this time as he lifted her so she was straddling him. She pulled back after an eternity, it seemed, not wanting to let go of the feeling of his lips against hers. His kisses seemed to make her dizzier each time, and she couldn't help but confirm this wasn't a dream with another kiss after another. She gently pressed her forehead against his, brushing a stray hair out of his face.

"My bedroom is that way," she breathed, knowing that it was more of a hint than anything; her comrades all knew their way around her house, having intruded on her plenty of times. The smirk that found its way to his lips made her want to kiss him more, so she squeezed her legs around him, hoping he would take the hint and hurry. He obliged, pushing the door closed behind him with a quiet elegance about him as he gently placed her on her bed.

Somewhere in between his kisses, her giggles, and the rustling of loose clothing and bed sheets, Neji paused, giving her another shiver-inducing look that seemed to make her even hotter than she already was.

"I love you, Tenten. Happy birthday."

She found it impossible to wipe the smile off her face as she pulled him down for another sugarcoated kiss.

"I love you too, Neji."

* * *

><p>Giiirrll, you know I-I-I, don't need candles or a cake, just need your body to make, BIIRTHDAY SEX—oh, whoops, hello there.<p>

I just_ had_ to write something for Tenten's birthday, so there it is; my first NejiTen fic. I know it was super short but it was, again, just a little something for the occasion.

I hope you all enjoyed it, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review.

Until next time,

-Anna


End file.
